The present invention relates to a coin lock for stowed articles, particularly articles with a clampable part, such as a bar. The invention is particularly applicable to supermarket carts, or the like.
Various types of locks of this type are known, for example, for stowing supermarket carts. Most of these locks have a plastic housing, which can easily be deformed. Further, the system of attachment to the handlebar of the cart does not provide great security. Also, the mechanism of the lock is complicated with respect to the number of its parts and their relationship, so that present locks are not very competitive. These and other characteristics cause present locks to present problems both in manufacture and in use.